Meteor
'Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ Kamen Raidā Meteo) is a playable character in '''Super Climax Heroes. Meteor is a close to mid-range fighter with strong up-close tools, including numerous multi-hitting normals, high combo potential and devastating damage. When he transforms into Meteor Storm form, he loses his combo potential, but gains a staff, which grants him better range on his normals as well as the exceptionally strong lockdown tool, Meteor Storm Punisher. Pros * Excellent normals * Very high combo and damage potential * Every special move has a use * Good lockdown in Meteor Storm Cons * Low defense * Limited capability to deal with other projectile attacks Command List '''Rider Art: '''Shooting Star Attack. Costs 1 bar to activate. Meteor assumes his blue fireball "shooting star" form and zips around the screen before moving towards his opponent. On hit, does a small amount of damage and drains one bar of the opponent's meter. Reward on hit leaves more to be desired, but can be useful to get in on opponents from full screen. Attack is unblockable, but a well-timed sidestep can cause the attack to whiff, leaving Meteor in a very long recovery animation. '''Dash Action: '''Air Dash. Special Moves '''n.SP: '''Jupiter Hammer. A straight punch with a decent amount of reach that knocks the opponent away. Mostly used as a combo ender. '''f_b+SP: '''Saturn Sorcery. Projectile attack with a big startup period, but tracks to the opponent and leaves them in enough hitstun to be able to combo from it at mid distances. '''u_d+SP: '''Mars Breaker. A short range one-inch punch that puts the opponent in crumple stun. Mainly combo filler. Unique in that the first hit can re-stand an opponent, meaning he's able to use this move after f+LHH to extend combos. '''j.SP: '''Limit Break. Your average Rider Kick. Notable Normals and Strings '''LHH: '''a two-hit jab combo followed by a launching palm strike and finally a third palm strike that knocks away. LH is an Aerial Combo starter. '''LH j.LHHS: '''Aerial Combo. The j.LHH causes a ground bounce, allowing you to land and follow up with something else if you so desire. '''f+LHH: '''A short-ranged gut punch followed by two more punches. Causes a crumple stun. Important combo part. '''HHH: '''Meteor takes a step forward and punches, then follows up with a flurry of punches before delivering a final punch that knocks the opponent away. Decent reach, HH on hit allows for an easy link into f+LHH. '''d+HHHH: '''Meteor moves forward with a punch, then follows up with a three-hit kick combo. Essentially serves the same purpose as HHH but is more effective, as it has more range, does more damage and builds more meter while still allowing a link into f+LHH from d+HHH. The only reason to use HHH instead is for the easier link into f+LHH. Meteor Storm Meteor's Power Up form, Meteor Storm, trades away Meteor's raw combo potential for better range on his pokes, as well as the Meteor Storm Punisher special, a tracking grounded projectile attack that does an exceptional job of locking people down. '''Dash Action: '''Air Dash Special Moves '''n.SP: '''Fire Storm Limit Break. Borrowing Fourze's Fire Astroswitch, Meteor summons a pillar of fire around him as he performs a spin kick, balancing on his staff. This move sucks, it does barely any damage, even less guard damage and it's so slow that you can't combo into it from anything. Feel free to ignore this move. '''f_b+SP: '''Meteor Storm Punisher (MSP). Meteor sends the beyblade out towards the opponent before it spends a short amount of time circling around the opponent in a zig-zag formation. This special is awesome -- it's pretty safe to throw out from further distances and does a great job keeping the opponent locked down. Basically the whole reason Meteor Storm is even relevant. '''d_u+SP: '''Meteor Storm Punisher again, but this time Meteor sends the beyblade out directly in front of him, travelling in a zig-zag pattern. Doesn't stay on screen for nearly as long as the other version of this special, and is just overall less useful. Don't worry about this one. '''j.SP: '''Same as base form. Notable Normals and Strings '''LL: '''Standing L is, much like base form, a two-hit poke. The final hit of Meteor Storm's LL string results in a stagger rather than a knockdown, which can make it useful for some combo conversions. Notably, L also leads into an Aerial Combo j.LHS, although it's not quite as strong as base form's Aerial Combo due to its lack of a ground bounce and ways to combo into it. '''d+LHHH: '''A quick advancing jab followed by a series of staff strikes. d+L is decently fast and has good range thanks to its step forward, and the rest of this string does good damage and leads to a far knockdown, perfect for setting up MSP. '''HHHH: '''Meteor takes a big step forward with a staff swing before transitioning into a combo that leaves the opponent knocked down directly in front of him. Is useful largely because of its range, and with RCs it's very easy to convert into a good knockdown to set up MSP. Strategy From mid-to-long distances, Meteor can use f+SP to cover his approaches. If the opponent gets hit by the projectile, he's able to convert into a combo. Up close, you can close the distance by using d+HHH and then begin frame trap/throw mixups. Convert your hits into big damage. Because of Meteor's high meterless damage potential, he's able to spend his meter in whatever way suits the player best. It's certainly worthwhile using RCs to convert into full combos from random grounded pokes, as well as baiting bursts or pushblocks. It can also be worthwhile spending on meter on Rider Art or Dash Action as extra ways to get in from larger distances. Finally, you can also spend your meter on a guaranteed kill combo. This, however, is somewhat situational, and essentially requires your opponent to be in guard break (otherwise they can burst). Combos Meteor has one primary grounded combo: d+HHH, f+LHH, d+SP, n.SP_f+SP You can swap the d+HHH for HH if you want an easier time with the link, but it's generally more worth it to get down the link timing from d+HHH. Note that this combo can also be started from a f+SP hit at medium distances. Alternatively, you can utilise his Aerial Combo if you have the meter: LH j.LHH, (land) n.SP_f+SP The j.LHH causes a ground bounce, so you can land and follow up with something. You want to slightly delay the Aerial Combo so you can land at roughly the same time as your opponent, otherwise they will be able to tech roll and avoid the follow-up. In both cases, you can end the combo with either n.SP for damage, or f+SP for a knockdown that will leave the opponent right next to you. Meteor also has a situational kill combo that requires at least three bars of meter at the start: d+HHH, f+LL PU f+LHH RC d+LHH PU d+HHH, f+LHH, d+SP, RF You can use Power Up as a combo extension tool, which makes this combo possible. Requires your opponent to be in guard break. Really only worth using to end matches, as going into the next round with no meter is not a good look for Meteor. Meteor Storm doesn't really have any hard hitting combos, so he will mainly be comboing into strings with good knockback so that he has space to send out Meteor Storm Punisher and begin his lockdown game.Category:Characters